


It's Electric Between Us

by CadomirBane



Series: Azure Devil [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Handcuffs, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadomirBane/pseuds/CadomirBane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Hostage Crisis AU - rather than leaving Anakin with the Senators, Bane takes Anakin with him as his personal hostage and sexual tension between the Jedi and the bounty hunter ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Electric Between Us

The last thing Anakin Skywalker remembered was being knocked unconscious from behind.  The last face he had seen before the lights went out belonged to the bounty hunter Aurra Sing.  After that, he couldn’t recall a thing.

The next he knew, Anakin’s wrists felt sore and his head ached.  Clearly a side effect from being electrocuted…again.

 _I just hate it when they do that,_  Anakin thought.  He looked around to see where he was.  The room was dark save for faint light streaming in through the window blinds.  They must be streetlights.  It was nighttime.

Anakin slowly sat up and felt an ache in his lower back.  The room smelled musty, old, like it had not been cleaned for some time.  The smells of cigarette smoke and strong liquor also lingered in the air.   _Well isn’t this just great…_

“Finally awake,” a familiar voice said, from a room that Anakin did not realize was behind him.

Anakin jumped to his feet, which did not help his headache, and turned around to face who he knew had been watching him.  “Bane!  You brought me here from the Senate building. I knew it!”

Cad Bane was sitting relaxed on the bed, legs crossed at the ankle and his hat barely covering his eyes.  “Had to be done, Skywalker.  I needed to bring a hostage with me, so no one would get any fancy ideas about following me to my hideout.”

 _Wizard, so I’m live bait.  I just love that._ Anakin sighed in frustration.  “You murdered an unarmed senator.  You threatened innocent people!  You helped break Hutt scum out of prison!”  Anakin seethed at him.  Just seeing Bane looking so casual, after the brutality he caused just hours ago, made Anakin even more angry.  He was about to add that Bane had flirted with Senator Amidala, but for obvious reasons, he didn’t want to make it too obvious how much that had angered him as well.

“Well it’s not like I did it for free,” Bane muttered.  He got off the bed.  “Speaking of which, I wonder how much the Republic would pay to ransom you.”

“So first I’m your hostage, and now you’re holding me for ransom?!   _Now_  I’m remembering why I hated you.”

Bane snatched the front of Anakin’s vest and pushed him up against the wall.  Anakin gasped, suddenly recalling the last time they had been in this sort of situation.  It was almost exactly the same.  Except this time it was Anakin wearing the stun cuffs and being held prisoner.  Last time, Anakin had been sent in to ‘interrogate’ the Duros bounty hunter and it led to a lot of flirting and banter that culminated in what  _could_  have been the best hate sex of Anakin’s life, had they not been interrupted before Anakin could so much as take his cloak off.

“I never said I was holding you for ransom,  _Jedi_ ,” Bane said coolly, his mouth inches from Anakin’s neck.  “I just wanted your opinion on how much you’re worth in credits.”

Anakin smirked up at him, enjoying this little game of theirs.  “A lot.  I’m worth millions of credits.  More credits than you can imagine.”

Bane’s upper lip curled slightly.  “I figured you’d say that.  Your arrogance is what got you captured today, you know.”

“What?”  Anakin shrugged innocently.  “You do know you’re looking at one of the most powerful Jedi ever.”

“And yet, somehow, you’re my prisoner.”  Bane shook his head.  “Your threats are sounding really empty now.”

Anakin felt Bane’s body press up against his, pinning him against the wall, and he shivered, liking it more than he would ever admit aloud.  His anger at Bane for his stunt at the Senate building still burned inside him, and he wanted to show Bane how angry he was.  How much he hated that Bane had touched his wife.  How much he wanted to take the bounty hunter by surprise.  It was a strange desire Anakin did not know what to do with, but being this physically close to Bane only made it worse.

There were things that Anakin imagined Bane doing to him, and Anakin doing to Bane, that made him shudder with excitement, followed by an immense guilt over why he would ever want to be with Bane at all.  It tormented him.

Bane pushed up harder against the wall.  Anakin gasped.

“I hope we understand each other,” Bane hissed.

“Bane…” Anakin sighed.  “Just shut up and kiss me already.”

Bane squeezed the front of his cloak.  “What was that?”

“It’s why I’m here, isn’t it?  Come on, you can’t fool me.  It’s too obvious.”  Anakin bit his lower lip.  “I mean, we  _are_ alone.”

Anakin really liked the way Bane was looking at him.  Examining every inch of him, like he was searching for something.  A small smile appeared, showing one of the Duros’ fangs.  “We were rudely cut off last time.  I would not like that to happen again.”

“Are we expecting company anytime soon?”

“Not unless we order takeout afterwards.”

“Perfect.”  Anakin smiled back.  “Then what are you waiting for, Bane?  I know what you want.”

“Of course you do.”  Bane lightly touched Anakin’s scar, knowing how much Anakin loved that.  “Tell me exactly what you want from me.”

Anakin closed his eyes.  “I want you to fuck me against the wall.  I want to know what it’s like to scream your name.”

He felt Bane’s fingers close around his chin.  “As you wish, Jedi,” he whispered before he pressed his lips against Anakin’s.


End file.
